1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with dermatologically-acceptable creams, which are foamable by means of an included propellant from a dispenser vial or other dispensing container, for application onto the skin in the form of a cosmetic mousse.
2. Prior Art
The requirements placed upon this type of cream or lotion, in particular, are an adequate foam stability, fluffy and creamy consistency, bright and non-dull appearance, easy distributability, and ready absorption by the skin. In practice, the major difficulties heretofore encountered have resided in the problem of combining all of these properties into a single product without sacrificing one advantage for the other.
Attempts have already been made to solve this problem by employing special gases, particularly combinations thereof, as essential propellants in specific and limited predetermined weight ratios (DE-PS No. 24 06 109 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,584, issued July 20, 1976 to S. C. Johnson and Son).
The invention of the Johnson patent involves a mixture of two physicochemically different propellant systems, namely, a pressurized gas such as CO.sub.2, N.sub.2 O, O.sub.2, or N.sub.2, which must be mixed with a liquified gas such as a hydrocarbon or halogenated hydrocarbon. The Johnson formulation will, however, not lead to a usable product if only one propellant-type is used alone, which would be an obvious advantage. Moreover, if a liquified gas is used as propellant, no satisfactory product, as desired according to the present invention, is delivered from the container in which the emulsion of the invention is dispensed.